The First: Id de Nomen The root of the name
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Cesia Touyama, the wildseed girl, found out that she was abandoned by her parents! what would Grabiner do? MC/Grabiner
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is my first fandom (literally and technically) fanfic in this fandom. I really enjoy Grabby's path, because it made me being like silly schoolgirl *kyaa kyaa* so frequently. And I'll make trilogy about my MC (mine is named Cesia Touyama), and this is the irst story of the trilogy. Each trilogy will be added by one-shot. Maybe Grabby is a little OOC, but I've tried my best to keep him in his character. Oh yea it took place a day before summer break._

_Please Review. I need at least 1 review to continue the story. Flames, constructive criticism,and idle chatter are welcomed!_

_Oh yea. About Latin phrase in the title… I don't know if it is right or not (I use Google translate), but if there's a mistake about Latin phrase, and grammar in the story, please tell me. I'll really appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: Magical Diary is belonged to Hanako games and Spiky Caterpillar_

* * *

><p><strong>Id de Nomen—The Roots of The Name<strong>

**a Magical Diary Fanfiction**

**by Mizumori Fumaira**

_Words have meaning and names have power_

_~Unknown_

**Part 1**

Cesia walked slowly toward her house. It had been a while since spring break, but she couldn't help but miss her family. She would tell them about her life in Iris Academy—save the marriage.

On the other hand, she was really afraid. Since she had learned in Iris Academy, her parents were no longer too caring about her. They changed the topic every time she tried to chat about her live in academy. Did they didn't want her to be a witch? Well… it was a hard question and she bet that her parents wouldn't answer it easily.

She found herself in front of her medium-sized house. Cesia reached the spare key from her pocket, and entered her house.

"Mom, dad? I'm home!"

Nobody but silent answered her. She then found a small letter.

_Dear Cesia_

_ We know it would be hard to you to understand this, but we must leave you. We, of course, will pay every payment about your school, but we can't talk to you anymore._

_Regards_

_Mom & Dad_

Cesia's face became as white as the sheet. Tears started to run down.

"…o…no….No…NOO!"

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>"…ma…Touyama…CESIA!"<p>

Cesia jolted from the bed. The room was…_different_. She was not in her bedroom in dormitory nor in the home. But she recognized the man in front of her easily.

"Where am I?" she squeaked.

"You're in infirmary." He replied shortly.

"Why… What was happened?"

"Miss Middleton found you shivering in your bed, and your face was pale—almost blue. So she called Petunia, then she called me."

Cesia let out a sigh of relief and —unconsciously, tears.

"Thanks God. It was anything but a nightmare," she mumbled.

Professor Grabiner handed her a cup of chamomile tea. They took a sip.

"So, what was that?"

"About my dream? It was not…"

"There was not such a 'nothing' which could make you shivered like that."

Cesia looked up a bit. Was he… trying to care? Those kind of thought mad her smiled.

"Really, it is just a weird dream. I dreamt that my family leaving me. They absolutely will not do that right?" she smiled softly, but there was a worry in her tone.

"Hmm."

"But… I'm afraid that it will really happen…" she said honestly.

"Just forget it. It just a dream."

Professor Grabiner stood up from his chair. He then walked toward the door.

"Um… sir?"

"Yes?" he replied without turned his face.

"Thank you for taking care of me. And sorry for taking your precious time," she said with her best smile. Although he didn't see it, but she knew that he knew she was smiling for him.

And he left without a word.

Cesia walking towards her house. Somehow she felt _dé ja vu_ because of the dream. She was walking slowly with a loud thumps in her heart. She gripped the amulet from academy in her chocker firmly, to calm herself.

"That just a dream… that just a dream..." she mumbled again and again to get out her nervous.

But once she arrived in front of her hours, her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>~A few hours ago<strong>

Professor Grabiner just arrived at the staff room when he saw a large box. He approached it slowly. It was so strange that someone sent a packet in the holiday. Before he touched it, he detected the box first if there were a charm or whatsoever. Nothing, just a usual large box.

And it was addressed to his young wife—Cesia Touyama

Of course, it wasn't his business, and he was never curious about other's business. But somehow, he felt an urge to know what the inside of the box was.

So, he casted a spell to help him saw through the box.

And his eyes widened.

No, there was no serial killer in her house, or remnants of her house because it was fired. Her house had not changed at all except there was a sign which was written 'house for sale'

Did her parents forget to tell her? Or they didn't tell her on purpose? Many assumptions were flooded her mind, so she went to the nearest phone box to call her mom.

"Morning. May I know with who I speak?" her mother voice rang through the phone.

"Mom! It's me! I…"

"Oh no!"

And the call ended. She called again her mother and father, but all she heard was to leave a message.

It was worse than her dream. They even didn't leave a memo or anything. Moreover they didn't promise to pay the school payment.

Her heart felt sad, angry, agony. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't realize that she flowed her magic power through her body. The rust of wind and a thick atmosphere surrounded her.

And the atmosphere became thicker… and thicker…

* * *

><p><strong>~A few minutes earlier<strong>

"Hieronymous, what's the matter?"

Professor Potsdam managed the tea set in the table for Professor Grabiner and her tea-time. Her voice somehow mad him startled.

"Petunia, please check this box."

Professor Potsdam—after detected the charm, used the same spell that Professor Grabiner had used to see through the box.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Professor Potsdam placed the box in its place.

"Is she… expelled?" Professor Grabiner told his hypothesis.

"I think so… wild seed's parents often feel ashamed when they knew that their children was being witch…"

BLAR!

They soon heard an explosion from Professor Postdam's room. They rushed to Professor Potsdam's room.

"What's that?" Professor Grabiner asked.

"Those… those jar…" Professor Potsdam analyzed the exploded jar. "It was contented an amulet which connected to Cesia's amulet. If something happened to Cesia's amulet, this amulet would suffer the same thing that happened to her amulet."

Without thinking for a second time, Professor Grabiner casted a spell to teleport to Cesia's current location.

* * *

><p>How's that? how's that? please review! (_ _)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

___A/N: It had been a while since I published the first part. Her's the last part, and I'll give an extra chapter._

_For _Mldy 96_ and_ noname_, _ _thanks for your review! I really appreciate it_

* * *

><p><strong>Id de Nomen—The Roots of The Name<strong>

**a Magical Diary Fanfiction**

**by Mizumori Fumaira**

_You have but to know an object by its proper name for it to lose its dangerous magic_

_~Elias Canetti_

_If names are not correct, language will not be in accordance with the truth of things_

_~Confucius_

**Part 2**

The atmosphere became thicker and thicker. Her amulet had exploded because couldn't hold her magic power anymore. Her body stood still, wasn't influenced by the rush of wind and thick atmosphere which she made herself.

Grabiner's eyes widened when he saw Cesia. He didn't know that the girl had really powerful magic. But, he snapped from his thoughts, and decided to stop her before everything went too bad.

But it wasn't easy to do. The rush of wind blocked his way to approached him. Even with his power, he couldn't stop Cesia. But still, he had to stop her. He _wanted_ to stop her. She was in the darkness right now, so she didn't know what she was doing.

Desperately, he called her name loudly.

"Miss Touyama, stop this!"

Nothing changed.

"cesia…" he took a deep breath, and called her again louder than before.

"CESIA!"

* * *

><p>She was in the darkness. Her mind flooded by her past. She remembered clearly when she lost her friend because of magic. Moreover, she now lost her parents because of her magic.<p>

'_Why it should be me? Why of all people it is me who accepted this cursed power?'_ she screamed in her mind.

So she let her magic power to flow, maybe it'll vanish as the time went by. She didn't care about magic anymore; she didn't care if her body wouldn't be as strong as before; she didn't care at anything that would be happened to her.

'_After all, there was no one who would search me, right?'_ she thought bitterly.

"CESIA!"

She didn't believe what she had heard.

'_That couldn't be him, right?'_

But again, a voice with British accent called her name again.

"CESIA!"

So she turned her head… to the one and only little light that she had.

* * *

><p>She turned her face. From her blue eyes tears ran down her cheeks. Sadness and sorrow could be seen through her sapphire eyes.<p>

He was surprised. He never saw her in such painful emotion. Even when all students avoided her when they knew she had married with him, her eyes never as hollow as now.

"CESIA! BE STRONG!" he shouted.

Even his voice didn't make a change to her emotion and the thick atmosphere still didn't vanish, but the wind started to slow down.

He took the opportunity to cast spell either to stop Cesia and made her fully unconscious in her mid-consciousness state. And it worked.

Slowly, the thick atmosphere faded away. She felt that she couldn't stand on her own feet, and felt the gravitation was ready to crush her to the earth. But before that, a pair of hand was caught her easily.

And her consciousness faded away.

* * *

><p>Cesia opened her eyes slowly. She felt exhausted that made her couldn't get up from the bed.<p>

"Finally, you're awake. About your parents…"

"No, that was a nightmare huh?" she cut him off, then laughed awkwardly. "It's still a day after the ball right? I should go to home, they absolutely wait for me right? It's just mere a dream!"

Brush of wind slapped her cheek.

"Cesia! "He seemed angry. "Just face the truth that they had…"

"Why it should be me?" she cried out loud. "I've lost my friend because of this cursed power, and now I am abandoned with my parents! I didn't see any benefits that I had because this magic power!"

Again, brush of wind slapped her cheek, and it was harder than before.

"Who. Are. You?" Grabiner looked at her with no sympathy.

"I'm Cesia! I…"

"You are not Cesia. You are absolutely not her." He glared to her sharply. "Moreover the name isn't you at all."

"WHAT ARE…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Grabiner cast a silent spell, and the spell broke as soon as he left her.

And Cesia cried in the silent.

* * *

><p>She just spent all her time in her room. Since the room was empty, she couldn't talk to anyone. Ellen who had decided to spend her summer break in her home canceled her plan because Virginia asked her to spend the holiday with her.<p>

Then she looked at Ellen's chemistry poster; a table of periodic elements. Accidentally, she found an element which has a name like her.

"Cesium…" she mumbled. "I wonder what its mean…"

Had no other thing to do, she walked to the library. She collected all foreign language dictionaries to find the mean of her name. She either collected all chemistry books to search the root name of 'cesium'.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two days later<strong>

Grabiner filed some paper for summer school lessons. Student who had 50 demerits or choose to spend the summer break in the school should join that class. Of course, it meant that he had another job in his precious holiday.

Soon, he caught a smell of chamomile scent out of sudden. From the door, Cesia walked with tray brought two cups of chamomile tea and some sweet stuff that she made herself.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Cesia said with a smile, "Would you like to spend the tea time with me?"

Without a word, Grabiner sat across her. Then they took a sip.

"I'm sorry. I have caused you many troubles back then," Cesia laugh bitterly. "It must really hard for you to have a wi- *cough* student like me."

"I am the one who have to apologize to you. I was harsh to you when you need courage," Grabiner admitted his fault.

"No no! You didn't do anything wrong! You've opened my eyes to face the truth."

A silent occupied them, but this time it was a comfortable silence. They decided to eat the sweet stuff. Cesia didn't expect that he enjoyed her cookies.

"The root of my name…" she broke the silent, "it is from Latin 'coecius' means blue sky.' My grandma was the one who gave the name, as her wish for me. To have a heart as vast as blue sky, so I can forgive everything, and face every trouble with braveness and courage. That is what I learn in my name."

Grabiner took a sip again, so did Cesia.

"After I know that, now I try to face the truth. The truth that my parents abandoned me… the truth I have no longer to live here. And I know I can survive myself, so I didn't have to depend on you," Cesia smiled, a smile that filled by braveness and confidence.

"Well… there's no one who said that you must leave from here." Grabiner said.

"Eh? But… How I pay the school's payment? Should I clean the dungeon every day to pay it?" she blurted out. He chuckled lightly and looked at her with an amusement in his face.

"of course not. Well, just keep your good record, and try to pass every exam perfectly. It could pay your payment."

"I don't believe it. You are planning to pay my payment, aren't you?" she looked at her with a suspicious look. He sighed.

"It is my responsibility, Cesia. You're my wife, and I should protect you. This is the only one option to keep you save. The outside world is too harsh for you, you know?"

"But… but…" unconsciously her tears ran down her cheek. She was touched by his kindness; even it was his obligation to protect her, but still…

"I always give many troubles for you, and now I give one again. I hate myself that I always depend on you! " She cried out loudly, "I even have not done something for you as payback!"

Grabiner just let out a sigh at her. He wiped the tears in Cesia's face.

"You just didn't realize that you have done many things for me," he said softly. Cesia looked up at him.

"Thank you…" she murmured, and then she gave him her best smile, "Thank you for saving me from the darkness…"

Grabiner stood up, turned to his worktable.

"To say the truth, I do nothing on that. You have a power to escape from the darkness, and I just try to rise the power up."

"No, sir. When I was in the darkness… your voice back then was the only light that I had. Without a light, I wouldn't be able to escape," she smiled again, and bowed deeply to him.

He just glanced at her, and a small smile appeared on his face. Cesia approached him to help him organize the papers.

'_Sure, I'm not a part of Touyama family again, but…'_ she glanced at Grabiner, _'I have my own little family here…'_

* * *

><p><em>Please review it. comments, constructive criticism, flames, etc are welcomed!<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

**June 27****th**

The weekend had come after a busy weekdays. It was in the middle of summer. The hot temperature made the students of summer school and I wore our casual summer clothes, not the robes. But just one people who seemed didn't bother to wear his robe.

He was Professor Grabiner a.k.a. Hieronymous, my hus… *blushed* husband.

And it seemed that something was bothering his mind. I, was being curious, of course asked him.

"Umm, sir? I see that something has bothered you lately. What's wrong?"

He sipped his iced tea.

"Is that so?"

"Let's see… yesterday you brought the wrong file of lessons. Two days before you forgot to print the class's lessons, three days before you got angry easily with no sufficient reason, and don't forget in the beginning of this week that you…"

"Fine, don't continue it again." He seemed more unpleasant with the fact that I said before.

Again, he lost of his mind again. I knew that he wouldn't be pleased if I pried into his past, but I felt an urge to tell him my hypothesis from my _woman's instinct_.

"I wonder if it related to Violet."

He shot a glare to me. I clenched my fist, even I was really scared, I tried to look back at him sharply.

"Being curious and courage, I see." He mocked me with his sarcastic tone and he frowned. But I insisted to know the matter.

"I think I've hit the bull's eye. It really is about violet," I smirked. "Please, just tell me, maybe I can help…"

"What if you can't help me?" he replied sharply.

"At least you will feel lighter because you've had divided your burden to someone else," I replied calmly.

"Fine, you thick headed curious girl," he sighed in defeat. He then took a deep breath when I was smiling for my victory.

"It almost had been eight years since she and I go to the Otherworld. We were in our last year in here, being confidence that we will be able to face everything because we were the best students in our last year. I remember clearly that it was in the middle of summer, in the 4th day of July." He stared at the summer night sky.

"We made ourselves to attend summer school, to perfect our plan to go to the Otherworld. It was all her ambition to go there to meet her parents. I knew that she isn't a wild seed. Her parents were researcher and left her under her far relative care—the normal people, because they would do some research about the Otherworld. But they never come back. And she accidentally lost on there too."

I gave him sympathy, but not too much due to his pride. Someone like him didn't like to be pitied, because he has a pride. So, I quickly appeared a reassuring smile.

"She really is lucky. Beside her unluckiness to stay there, she always has someone who loves her dearly and think about her."

He chuckled, a bitter chuckle one. He took a sip again of his iced tea.

"Well, but I have had the worst part. It feels that the time stopped suddenly after she has gone. Unconsciously I tried to bury the memory with the knowledge I've learnt; I make myself busy—too busy with all study and work, and everything that could make me forget the unpleasant memory. But every 4th July I couldn't help but reminisce it."

Suddenly a knock from the door broke the temporary silent. Raven—, who decided to do some research in summer break at the school, entered the room after he gave her permission.

"Um, sorry. May I borrow Cesia?" She smiled softly.

"Sure you may." Professor replied before I declined her request. I want to know more, but Professor seemed want to alone again.

"Yea." I stood. "Good Night, sir. Have a nice dream," I said and followed Raven to out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure to do this?" Raven asked me suddenly. I gave her reassuring smile.<p>

"I've teleported myself to China two days before and teleported again to here," I said with a smirk. "But I need your help to share your magic power to help me. You can teleport yourself, right?"

"Sure I can. But to the mall is the furthest destination I've experienced."

"Oh! That would be easy then. Just trust me, 'kay?"

I held her hands tightly with mine, I casted a spell, and…

I felt my body smashed into pieces, and arranged again. I opened my eyes, I smiled.

"Raven, open your eyes!"

In front of us was a Japanese summer festival. It was the same place that I had visited when my family and I still in Japan.

"Whoaa…" she astonished. I smiled proudly.

"Let's see if there were money changers for the shopping!"

* * *

><p>I was exhausted by the last night activity. But I still strong enough to help Professor Grabiner to prepare the summer class this day.<p>

But it wasn't true. I suddenly felt dizzy. The world was spinning so fast.

"CESIA!"

I still regained my consciousness, but I didn't have much energy even for stood. When my body started to be pulled by the gravitation, Professor Grabiner caught me.

"You've caught a fever." he touched my forehead.

"I didn't realize that I'm stupid enough to catch a fever in summer*," I giggled, tried to reassure him that I was fine. I tried to stand up, and success, I didn't want him to know what I'd done the night before. This dizziness must relate with the teleport.

"Fine, you must rest all day." He wore me his cape over my sleeveless blue shirt. Then he escorted me to my room, placed a wet napkin on my forehead, and did some green magic.

"I don't know you mastered green magic," I said to broke the silent. He smirked.

"For your info, I have mastered all the type of magic," he said proudly.

"I hope I can do that too…"

He then casted a sleep spell. Vaguely I heard him say something.

"I'm sure you can, Cesia."

And I drifted to my dream. At least, I'd completed my plan. Just waited for the next Saturday.

* * *

><p>I tied my blue <em>obi<em> around my waist against my orange _yukata_ with cherry blossoms petal pattern. Then I did my neck length orange colored hair into a simple bun.

I walked toward schools backyard. The summer class student had already assembled there. The barbeque grill, raw barbeque and other food and beverages had already there and prepared nicely.

"As a treasurer, I had spent the extra money for this. Don't thinking about the money; I've increased them than last year. So enjoy the party!"

They seemed happy. After two month nerve-wrecking summer study they should deserve this.

"Cesia! You have a nice outfit. It suits you well!" the girls praised me. I just smiled shyly.

"Yeah! You see, the boys steal a sight to you several times!"

"A… it just your feeling…" I blushed shyly.

Raven touched my shoulder.

"Let me do the rest. You had to go to attic, and I'll fire _it_. Just speak to me with farspeak. I know your true motive till you pushed yourself to teleport to Japan. It's all for him, right?"

"Thank you, Raven!" I hugged her happily.

* * *

><p>I knocked his door.<p>

"Professor?"

"Just go, please," he replied without opened the door.

"But, professor…"

"I said GO AWAY!"

I frowned and clenched my fist. I didn't want my hard work be wasted away. Became as stubborn as ever, I used open spell to open the door.

"YOU!" he seemed angry, no, he seemed REALLY angry.

"I don't care if you will give demerits or detentions or whatever! Just let me do this!"

I grabbed his hand, and I teleported us to the attic. Once we arrived in there, I called Raven through the farspeak.

'_Raven, now!'_

A bunch of fireworks exploded in the sky. They colored the summer night sky beautifully.

"I just want you to happy. I know your time had stopped since she has gone. I couldn't round the time to the reverse side, but I can round again your time that has been stopped." I talked right to his eyes.

The fireworks were still blasting here and there. We looked at each other in silent.

"Fifty demerits."

"Huh?"

"Fifty demerits for open my room, spend the extra money for unimportant party, have no respect to drag your professor persistently, do dangerous experiment—teleported to other country that passed the sea, and because you always act before thinking!"

"Wha…?" how he knew all of them? About the teleport?

Occupied by my fear that he would hate me and expelled me, I didn't aware that he touched my cheek and raised my chain. But I felt that his lips touched mine for a second.

"And one hundred merits for this day, to round the time inside my heart, to make me move forwards, and to make me smile again. Thank you for all the things you've done, Cesia…" He smiled to me. I didn't know how red my face was, but it felt hot.

His real and rare smile… was really beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he frowned suddenly

"Um it is because… because…" I stuttered, than continue my words, even it made my face went redder than before.

"Your smile is really beautiful…" even I said with all my courage, I still couldn't face him directly. But I took a glance to him…

I didn't know if my eyes need glasses, or it just an illusion, or it really happened, but there was a blush in his cheek for a mere millisecond.

"Just promise me something."

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Don't ever do something dangerous again and…" he smirked,"…don't be so stunningly beautiful like this night in front of any guy beside me."

Then he teleported himself to his room, leave me alone with a face like a burned crab.

Well, I noted to myself that _yukata_, summer, and fireworks were able to work cooperatively.

* * *

><p><em>*: Japanese's proverb. Usually only stupid peoples who could get fever in the summer.<br>_

_How's that? Please review_


End file.
